Pirandello Kruger
right|250pxPirandello Kruger, alternativ auch Pirandello/Kruger bzw. Pirandello/Kruger Security, ist eine private Sicherheitsfirma in der Stadt. Das Unternehmen arbeitet eng mit der CPF zusammen. Der Einfachheit halber wird Pirandello Kruger nur als PK abgekürzt. Übersicht Pirandello Kruger ist wohl eine milliarden schwere Firma die sich auf die Sicherheitsbranche spezialisiert hat. PK ist der größte anbieter von Sicherheit in der Stadt, neben Silvine Security Systems und der Polizei. Letztere ist zugleich der größte Kunde von Pirandello Kruger, da diese die vielen Sicherheitstruppen in Anspruch nehmen. Zudem stellt PK einen nicht unerheblichen Teil der Vehikel der Polizei, wie zum Beispiel die Transporthelikopter. Obwohl die vielen Truppen von Pirandello Kruger eigentlich nur bezahlte Söldner sind, übernehmen sie bei der City Protection Force auch reguläre Polizeiarbeit. Ihre Vollmacht wird ihnen direkt vom Bürgermeister erteilt, was PK zu einem der mächtigsten Unternehmen überhaupt macht. Geschichte Über die genaue Firmengeschichte von Pirandello Kruger ist nur sehr wenig bekannt, jedoch ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass PK aus dem Zusammenschluss der Firmen Pirandello und Kruger Security entstandt. Pirandello right|100pxPirandello war ein Unternehmen das seine Produkte unter anderem in der Stadt vertrieb. Über die genauen Unternehmensbemühungen und Dienstleistungen ist nichts bekannt. Da beim späteren Firmenzusammenschluss mit KrugerSec der Name Pirandello zuerst genannt wird kann man davon ausgehen, dass Pirandello das größere Unternehmen war. Aufgrund des einfachen Namens Pirandello kann auch vermutet werden, dass Pirandello nicht primär im Sicherheitsgewerbe tätig war. Eines der Produkte bzw. Dienstleistungen war das "BLU", das mit Werbeplakaten und dem Werbeslogan "Precision" beworben wurde. Worum es sich dabei handelte ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Herkunft des Namens ist ebenfalls nicht gänzlich geklärt, eventuell hieß der/die Firmengründer/in mit Nachnamen Pirandello. Kruger Security Kruger Security, auch KrugerSec abgekürzt, war ein privates Sicherheitsunernehmen das unter anderem Wachleute und weitere Sicherheitskräfte beschäftigte. KrugerSec wurde von diversen anderen Firmen engagiert um die Sicherheit in ihren Gebäuden und Standorten zu gewährleisten. Auch große Unternehmen wie Silvine Security Systems, damals von Silvine Systems, hatte Verträge mit KrugerSec geschlossen. So bewachten UPD und ERT Einheiten die Gebäude von Silvine Systems vor Angreifern und Eindringlingen wie Runnern. Kruger Security wurde zuletzt von Gabriel Kruger geleitet. Pirandello Kruger Wann genau beide Firmen eine Fusion beschlossen ist nicht bekannt, jedoch wurde aus den beiden Unternehmen, mit der Gründung von Pirandello Kruger, eines der größten, wenn nicht sogar das größte, Unternehmen im bereich private Sicherheit. Pirandello Kruger erhielt viele Aufträge vom Bürgermeister Callaghan, der das Konzept der totalen Überwachung der Stadt fortsetzte und die Truppen von PK dafür nutzte die Bevölkerung zu kontrollieren. Obwohl es in der Stadt offizielle, demokratische Wahlen gab, sicherte sich Callaghan durch die Stärke von Pirandello Kruger die Macht in der Stadt indem Konkurrenten systematisch ausgeschaltet wurden. So wurde Celeste Wilson, eine ehemalige Runnerin die nun im Dienst von PK stand, beauftragt, Robert Pope zu töten, der in den Wahlen gegen Callaghan antrat. Celeste Wilson, die den Auftrag letztendlich ausführte, war Teil des Project Icarus, das von Pirandello Kruger gegründet wurde um die Runner in der Stadt auszuschalten. Icarus gehörte zu den umfangreichsten Projekten von PK. Extra dafür wurde in einer Fabrik sogar ein Ausbildungszentrum eingerichtet, in dem die neuen Anti-Runner Einheiten von ehemaligen Runnern wie Celeste Wilson und Jacknife trainiert wurden. Zudem legte Pirandello Kruger dafür extra eine umfassende Datenbank zu den einzelnen Runnern wie Faith und Mercury an. Nachdem Faith Connors nach und nach hinter die Verschwörung kam, fing das ganze Project an zu bröckeln. Letztendlich gelang es Faith sogar das Project zu stoppen indem sie die Verantwortlichen erledigte. Pirandello Kruger war in seiner gesamten Zeit an diversen Verbrechen verantwortlich, so zum Beispiel am mehrfachen versuchten Mord, am Mord an Robert Pope und Mercury, der Belastung von Kate Connors als Mörderin, Entführung und Unterdrückung der Meinungsfreiheit.Mirror's Edge Was mit Pirandello Kruger nach den Ereignissen rund um das Projekt Icarus geschah ist unbekannt, aber vermutlich änderte sich nicht viel an den Befugnissen der Sicherheitsfirma. Zusammen mit Callaghan City Construction, dem Unternehmen des Bürgermeisters Elaine Callaghan, wurde das Großbauprojekt Eden Estate realisiert, was dem Unternehmen wohl nochmehr Macht, Einlfuss, und finanzielle Einnahmen sicherte. Kooperationen mit Firmen und Organisationen PK ging im Laufe der Zeit mit einigen Firmen eine Partnerschaft ein. Mindestens 12 Partnerschaften'Mirror's Edge' Kapitel 5 - New Eden; Zwischensequenz sind bekannt, so zum Beispiel mit: *City Protection Force *Silvine Security Systems *Z. Burfield Shipping *Callaghan City Construction *min. 8 weitere Standorte Pirandello Kruger hatte diverse Standorte und sogar Subunternehmen: *Shard BLDG (Hauptfirmensitz) *Area Office 1 *Area Office 2 **Ausbildungszentrum **Buchhaltung **Forschungsabteilung **Personalabteilung Personal Über einzelne Personen bei Pirandello Kruger ist kaum etwas bekannt, jedoch tauchen einige Namen auf: *Owen McBrain ("Boss"; vermutlich Vorarbeiter in der Fabrik) *Marc Schonherr *Milton T. Heft *Celeste Wilson *Jacknife † Einheiten Pirandello Kruger beschäftigte viele unterschiedliche Einheiten, von einfachen Wachmännern, hin zu hochgerüsteten Spezialeinheiten: *Streifenpolizisten (im Dienst der CPF) *Eingreiftruppen (im Dienst der CPF) *Sonderkommandos (im Dienst der CPF) *Jäger *ERT Einheiten (KrugerSec) *UPD Einheiten (KrugerSec) Ausrüstung Da Pirandello Kruger ein großes und mächtiges Unternehmen war standen ihnen viele Mittel zu Verfügung. Die Ausrüstung der PK Einheiten reichte von einfachen Pistolen hin zu leichten Maschinengewehren, aber auch Alltägliches wie Uniformen wurde von PK bereit gestellt: 'Waffen' Siehe: Waffen Im Arsenal von PK waren alle bekannten Waffen. 'Sonstiges' Die weitere Ausrüstung der PK Truppen umfasste u.a.: *Uniformen *Schutzausrüstung **Helme **Leichte bis schwere Schutzwesten **Schulter-, Unterarm- und Knieschützer *Handschellen *Dienstmarken Vehikel PK hatte eine kleine Flotte von Hubschraubern, die auch von der Polizei genutzt wurden. *Blackhawk Transporthubschrauber Trivia *Im ersten Teaser zu Mirror's Edge 2 sieht man Kruger Security Einheiten in einem Gebäude von Silvine Security Systems, was vermuten lässt, dass auch diese beiden Firmen eng miteinander zusammen arbeiteten. *Die Truppen von Kruger Security hatten noch nicht das markante Pitbull Symbol auf ihren Uniformen. Eventuell wurde das Emblem von Pirandello übernommen. *In öffentlichen Rundfunknachrichten wird berichtet, dass Pirandello Kruger vom Bürgermeister erst hinzugezogen wurde nachdem Robert Pope ermordet wurde, was jedoch eine Lüge ist. Pirandello Kruger, insbesondere "Kruger Sec" war schon wesentlich länger im Dienste der Stadt. Vermutlich ist dies eine der typischen Propaganda-Meldungen des totalitären Systems. *Milton T. Heft wurde min. einmal zum "Employee of the Month" also zum "Mitarbeiter des Monats" ernannt. *In den Büroräumen der Fabrik steht ein Kaffebecher mit dem DICE Schriftzug. Eines der Easter-Eggs aus Mirror's Edge. Galerie PK 4.jpg|Das Firmenlogo an der Wand der Fabrik PK 10.jpg|Die Fabrik von außen... PK 15.jpg|... PK 9.jpg|... PK 5.jpg|...und hier von innen... PK 6.jpg|... PK 8.jpg|... PK 7.jpg|Das Ausbildungszentrum von außen... PK 11.jpg|...und hier von innen PK 2.png|Konzeptzeichnungen der Sonderkommandos... PK 3.png|... PK 12.jpg|...und hier die Sonderkommandos auf der Scherbe PK 13.jpg|Faith überwältigt einen PK Söldner ME2 WP 8.png|Faith Connors schlägt einen Kruger Sec Wachmann nieder PK 14.jpg|Ein Blackhawk Helikopter von PK jagt Faith Quellen Kategorie:Unternehmen